What If?
by Justice Plus Roxas OC Storys
Summary: Summary: What if AU's are real and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red Lots of bashing of the US government (Not the people of the US just the government) Please no Flames
1. Prologue

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are really and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World. Swearing. Aurora Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Evil US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

Justice: Hey! I'm back!

Blood: Justice you haven't updated AKB0048 Time travel Mission and Pretty Cure Soul No Way! A Split Pretty Cure

Justice: Yea I know I'm currently typing up a long chapter for that.

Dream: I want to read it so hurry!

Justice: Well I have had homework and Pokemon Y distracting me!

I'm going to let this story start so these too can chase me. See you at the end of the chapter.

**Bold** - Can Telepathic Communicate

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

/ / Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s)

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Prologue

President POV

"If we keep this up we will be able to travel to the different Universe!" Some random scientist yelled. We have been working on this project for while now at least 5 years now. I hope to god this works. This will solve our money problems at least thats what I hope. I mean if it doesn't we are out 40 million dollars. If the portal is on a planet we can kill off all the populations and populate it with US citizens. That also means new resources for us to harvest.

Walking over to the soon to be portal I wonder how civilized the place will be. If it has human like creature we can enslave them and make them work for nothing. The only problem would be if the UN finds out we would be in so much trouble. If there is humans in something similar to the middle ages we can claim to be god and make them work for us.

"Mr. President the portal will open up in about 4 hours. Sorry for not letting you know we were starting it." The scientist whimpered afraid I was going to be upset. I can't act rude to them if i do they could get angry and expose this project it the public and we could have a war on our hands.

"It's fine get the robots we are going to send across ready." This better not fail.

Arceus POV

I feel a disturbance in the universe border. This is bad. I have to go to Satoshi. That human is very helpful. I can also call all the legendaries too but we need a place to do it… I think Mt. Silver will be good place to hold the meeting. Now to contact Satoshi. _**Arceus**_ to Satoshi[Ash] \\Satoshi… Satoshi this is Arceus I'm going to teleport you to Mt. Silver in Johto. I will teleport you back to your bed if you so choose. I'll give you 10 minutes.\\ That should be a fair amount of time for him to get ready. He is at a pokemon center after all in his room he was given.

Satoshi / Ash POV

Laying on the bed in the room nurse joy has lent me after the battle at the Anistar Gym in the Kalos Region. I feel a sudden intrusion in my head. _**Arceus**_ to Satoshi[Ash] \\Satoshi… Satoshi this is Arceus I'm going to teleport you to Mt. Silver in Johto. I will teleport you back to your bed if you so choose. I'll give you 10 minutes.\\ Shit just got real. I can't believe that Arceus is wanting to see me… Wait isn't that the coldest place ever! I ran out of my room to Nurse Joy.

"All your pokemon are healed" Nurse Joys said.

"Thanks" I yelled as I ran out the door I had already grabbed me bags and gotten ready in the first 6 minute I spent the next 4 minutes getting out of town. Question start spinning in my head why would Arceus want to talk to me and why is such a deadly place was it so that no one would see her or so no one would hear our conversation. Plus she called me Satoshi no one ever calls me that name only my dad ever would and after my dad went away to get stronger I have never ever let anyone call me that name. Most of my friend don't even know about that name as I asked my mom to legally change it to ash so I had no one would call me that.

As I was thinking of my father I was teleported to the top of Mt. Silver. Arceus was already there with all of the legendary Pokemon I have met and even more. They were all telepathically talking with each other about some rip in the universal border. After a while of talking the last question was who to represent us. Then they all turned to me. At least that what i thought until I hear Entei roar and I look behind me.

And all I saw was someone I was told I would never see again my father Red…

Reds POV

"Satoshi is that you?"

AN: I will include the conversations in a flash back in the future but right now I'm Crying my eyes out. Satoshi meet his father after who knows how long…

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are really and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World. Swearing. Aurora Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Evil US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about pokemon except my idea for this story and my oc which is introduced in this chapter. If I owned pokemon we would already have a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively MultiPlayer Role Playing Game) of it.

Justice: I'm sorry if you read any of my other stories this one just has more ideas in my head right now so if you have seen my other stories feel free to give me idea.

Dream: What? Do my ideas dont' count?

Justice: You guys are the guards of my mind, thoughts and emotions like the others so no.

Blood: When will they get to talk here?

Justice: Soon but not now i have to type the rest of the story.

Jeff the Killer: Hi!

Justice: WTF! Jeff why are you here?

Jeff: Cause I got bored.

Dream: Jeff if you appear too much the government is going to catch you…

Jeff: Then I will kill them. People please read then review… Wait did i just say please? I'm a Psychopath I never do that.

**Bold** - Pokemon that can Telepathic Communicate

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

/ / Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s)

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Chapter 1:

What the… Why are Pokemon Here?

Yuma's (OC's) POV

In our world on earth.

Walking down the stairs in my PJ's stand right outside the dogs gate leading to the living room. I know she is going to be upset but I don't feel well after last nights vomiting session. "Mom can I stay home from school?" I ask weakly I know shes going to say no but still worth a shot. What can she say no? The school will just send me home again like yesterday.

"Don't you have a test today?" She asks back with a frustrated tone. I really don't want to go to school and i missed a test yesterday so what would make today any different. Still a essay assignment is not a test so its normal what I'm going to say.

"No mom I don't." I say. If it was really that important i would go to school. Really I don't feel well why try to make me go to school.

"Fine what ever…" She said. Walking slowly up to my room. Grabbing my laptop I open it and see Facebook open. I have 3 messages 2 from my spirit brothers and 1 from a blank user. Reading this it kinda looks like a hacker is trying to scare me saying "**Entei** from Pokemon will go on a rampage in Washington DC at 12 pm Mountain Time. We are doing it for good reasons. We would like your help…" This looks like a prank but then i see them send me 2 links one saying yes one saying no… This is getting kinda creepy and is starting to feel like less of a joke.

Clicking yes what do I have to lose? My life sucks the only good thing here are my 2 spirit brothers and Animethon (AN: Animethon is a convention I go to every summer and ATOA is winter one I go too for future reference). Being branded a terrorist is fine I hate the government anyway and if **Entei** was mad he would have a good reason he has a good head on his body. At least that's what I think after watching the 3 movie. The page opened up and told me to go to Churchill LRT Station in Edmonton Alberta Canada at 5 PM on the 17 of January of 2XXX. That's funny I live in Edmonton and downtown is like my home even if I live on the edge of the city. Looking at the calendar I knew it was 2XXX and January but still no Fuckin way the 17 is tomorrow.

Looking at at the clock its only 11. That means if the **Entei** attack is true it will happen in hour or so. Looking up a new website is really the only thing I can do. Sitting waiting I can't take it. They asked for my help so I assume they want a strong trainer or a person with knowledge of this world and Pokemon. I have 40 minutes so I start running around my room for some good clothing. If I fight with them I'm going to need a mask too but I will have to make it later.

"Yuma what's with the noise?" My mother questions. Dammit I'm being too loud.

"My text book fell and I tripped over it! I'm sorry mom!" I yelled finally having my outfit ready. My outfit contains a black blouse with puffy Shoulders and no arms. A red vest that look well with the blouse. Then there is a red and white skirt that has red rectangle and white crosses that are connected between the rectangles and finally a red fedora with a black feather. Everything else will probably picked tomorrow morning before I go to school.

Its 7 minutes before 12 I sit down and wait, wait for the predicted attack that may or may not happen. As soon as it hits 12 I wait it will take them at least 5 minutes.

_**Deoxys**_ to Yuma\\Child **Arceus** has chosen look up monster attacks in Washington.\\ WHAT THE FUCK. I quickly look it up and find a American news station live recording **Entei** destroying the white house. I creepy smile comes to my face as I remember when I learned about Canada burning the white house down.

AN:

Justice: How did you guys like that…

Blood: What about Satoshi and Red.

Justice: Well my plan is to do 1 chapter Yuma then the next Pokemon then back till Ash talks to Yuma. Then stuff will get screwy with chapters but thats not for at least 5-15 more chapters. I have to go stop Jeff now before he kills my next door neighbors.


End file.
